Raptor 1's escape
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Lalamon tells Yoshi (not the Mario character) how Agumon escaped DATS in the first place. I guess a Lagumon fic with slight Marshino (not a drink) Rated T for slight sexual refrence. You won't believe the ending I have planned.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 1 Revealations

At Yoshi's apartment.

" Yoshi!" exclaims Lalamon " What is it Lalamon?" asks her tamer Yoshino.  
" I have a confession to make." Lalamon says solemly." Okay?" Yoshi says in confusion.  
" I was the one who let Raptor 1 escape, that old man, err, the commander helped me. I didn't realize it until Rythem kissed him, but I think I may be in love." admits the flower bud.  
" Really!" Yoshino exclaims in shock. " Yeah, when we first tried to catch him and when Marcus was added to DATS my heart skipped a beat, And now that I think about it, Rythem is just as much a digimon as Keenan." explains the love striken Lalamon.

" So you really like him huh?" the young woman asks softly. " Yeah, he's so cute how dumb he is, like the time he touched Puyamon's tail after we said they don't like it and he got shocked, and then for some reason he immeadiately touched it again, It's the same way you feel about Marcus." Lalamon swoons.  
" You got me there." Yoshino says her cheeks becoming crimson." How come you never asked him out?" The digimon asks with curiosity. " Well, you know Marcus, He probably thinks he's too tough for love." Sighs Yoshino. " Point taken." the digital plant agrees.  
" Anyway you should show him how you feel." the Data Squad member advises." You mean like when I was eating those sausage links I used as nunchucks and I imagined they where his..." begins a furiously blushing Lalamon.  
" Let me stop you there. I mean like give him a gift or something." Yoshino interrupts not wanting her digimon to go that far.  
" What about chocolates?" Lalamon asks hopefully. " Well, If I were Agumon, I would definitly like that, you know how much he likes to eat." chuckles Yoshi.  
" Thanks Yoshi!" the digimon exclaims giving her partner a hug." That's what friends are for." Yoshino chuckles as she hugs her partner.

Authors note: Did anyone else notice her face when Rythem kissed Agumon?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 2 Rejection

At DATS Headquarters.

Marcus and Thomas had another boxing match, of course Marcus lost again.

" Don't worry boss, you'll get him next time." Agumon cheers.  
" Thanks, Agumon." Marcus says to his only "employee".  
" Boss?" the dino asks worriedly." What?" Marcus questions with concern.  
" I've been feeling like I have butterflies in my tummy, But I don't remember eating any butterflies." Agumon says stupidly.

Gaomon who was leaning against a nearby wall, ears perk up with interest upon hearing this.

" Maybe it's indigestion." suggests Marcus " Maybe, but I've noticed it's always around Lalamon." says the confused digimon.  
" Why would Lalamon feed you butterflies?" Marcus questions confused.  
"Don't you two get it?! Agumon is obvisouly in love!" Gaomon shouts annoyed by Agumon and Marcus's stupidity.  
" What's love?" Questions the orange dino." It's when you want to be with someone forever." explains the blue dog.  
" Oh! You mean like me and boss!" Agumon exclaims." No! Love is deeper than that, It's when you really care about someone." Gaomon explains further.  
" Oh! Hey, Boss! It's just like with you and Yoshino." Agumon says in understanding." Shut up! Love is for wimps." Marcus replies flatly.

Suddenly, everyone else comes in for work.

Lalamon walks shyly over to Agumon holding a heart shaped box of chocolates.

" Here Agumon these are for you." the pink flower says blushing.  
" Gee, Thanks!" the fire dinosaur says as he starts to eat the chocolate.  
Lalamon then sits next to him and starts to cuddle with him." How Cute!" Miki and Migumi exclaim simutaniously at the sight.  
'They've never called my eating cute before.' the dino thinks, then notices Lalamon snuggling his arm, then he remembers what Marcus said.  
"Love is for wimps." Marcus's words ring in his head." Get away from me, you overgrown weed freak!"Agumon screams taking back his arm.

Lalamon then bursts into tears and heads back into Yoshino's digivice.

" Agumon come here." Miki and Migumi say motioning for the dino to follow them.  
" Are you going to give me something else to eat." Agumon asks idioticly. (Author's note why does this seem familiar?)  
Miki & Migumi then bop Agumon on the head. (Author's note Now I remember!)  
" What was that for?!" Agumon says holding his head in pain. "For hurting Lalamon's feelings." Miki shouts.

" I was just doing what the boss said." explains the non too bright digimon.  
" Oh really!" Yoshino says glaring at Marcus causing him to sweatdrop.  
Yoshino then nags Marcus's ear off since now Lalamon won't come out of her digivice.

After work.

" Does the words heart shaped box mean anything to you?" Gaomon asks Agumon.  
" Should it?" The lizard quesions." Hearts symbolize love!" the punching dog yells.  
" You mean she loves me?" the wristband wearing dino says blinking in surprise.  
" Well, maybe not now, You probably blew your only chance." Humphs Thomas's partner.  
" You didn't have to get me into this!" Marcus screams at his partner." But you said it yourself boss, love is for wimps." the digimon explains.  
" I don't care! You go get me out of this mess and go apoligize this instant." Marcus scowls in anger.

Agumon starts to head off to Yoshi's house.

" You do realize love can make you stronger." Thomas says calmly.  
" What are you talking about?" Marcus replies angerly." Love is about protecting those you care about." explains the rich boy.  
" So?" Marcus snarls." You love your family don't you?" " Yeah, but-" Marcus says calming down not seeing what he's getting at.  
" And you'd do anything for them, right?" Thomas countinues. " Yeah." Marus says confused.  
" Then you see how love can make you stronger." concludes the blonde.  
" I guess you're right, Agumon probably messed up my chances with Yoshino because of me as well." Marcus sighs as he realizes he's as much to blame as his partner.

On the way to Yoshi's house, Agumon has a "bright idea".

" Gaomon said Hearts represent love." Agumon says standing outside of a Valentine's Day store.  
" I know just where to go!" exclaims the dino running to his destination.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 3 Memories

At Yoshi's apartment.

" Lalamon, I'm going out, I'll be back in a few." Yoshino says to her partner.  
" Okay Yoshi." the plant digimon calls from the digivice on the table.  
Lalamon then starts to think about the past." I should have let that runt get sent back to the digital world, oh who am I kidding, our team would be lost without them." Lalamon says coldly.

(Flashback)

It was a bright sunny day.

Today was Yoshino's duty to keep an eye on their prisoner, to test the digital dive.  
Yoshino was asleep, as well as their prisoner, Raptor One.  
Lalamon was keeping watch.

" Why do they have to send this guy back to the digital world?" questions the flower bud.  
" Why do I even care? Only partner digimon can stay, but still... " ponders a confused Lalamon.  
" If you want him to be free then let him go." says a voice as an old man appears out of nowhere.  
" Who are you and what are you doing here!?" the digimon asks skepticially.  
" It doesn't matter right now, what does matter is, do you want him to be free?" questions the man.

Lalamon thinks about it for several minutes staring at Agumon.  
" Y-Y-Yes." Lalamon replies unsure of herself." Then you know what you must do." The old man says leaving.  
" Yoshi's gonna kill me for this, but for some reason I don't care." the pink bud says opening the door.  
Lalamon then goes to sleep next to her partner. A few minutes later Agumon wakes up.  
" Hey the door's open." notices the captured digimon. Agumon then leaves DATS, but not without setting off the alarm.

Seconds later.

Beep beep beep beep!

" What's going on." Yoshino asks waking up startled. She then notices the empty cage.  
" Oh No! Raptor One has escaped! This is the worst. Come on Lalamon!" commands the Data Squad member.  
" You got it Yoshi! 'I'll never know why they gave him that silly nickname.'" Lalamon thinks to herself.

Sevral minutes later.

" Seed Blast!" Lalamon attacks trying to barely miss.  
" I don't think so, you're not taking my only employee!" Cries a brown headed boy picking up the fugitive digimon.

Several hours later.

" We've located the target, should we wipe their memories?" Yoshino asks the commander.  
" No I've got another idea, keep an eye on them don't let them out of your sight unless they agree to join us." replies Commander Sampson.

(End Flashback)

" Hearing those words gave me hope, now thinking about him fills me with nothing but despair." shudders the digimon.

Crash! Creak! Slam!

' Yoshino shouldn't be back already?' Lalamon thinks as she exits the digivice to investigate the noise, only to come face to face with Agumon.  
 **" HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"** screams the plant." Oh! Well the door was locked, so I came in through the window to unlock the door so I can get in." the dino replies stupidly.  
" 'Why does his stupidity never cease to amaze me?' Hmmph! What are you doing here?" Humphs the plant.  
" I came to apologize, I didn't mean any of that mean stuff I said, The truth is I really... like...you." Agumon says apoligeticcially.  
" You... like... me?" Lalamon says eyes widening. " Yeah, alot. I got you a present." the lizard says reaching into a bag.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 4 The Gift

Agumon hands Lalamon a jar with a heart in it.  
" What's this?" Lalamon asks confused.  
" It's a heart! Gaomon told me hearts represent love, so I went to the hospital and bought one." explains the orange dino.  
" Thank You! I love it!" the plant exclaims blushing.  
" It cost an arm and a leg, which is also how much an arm or a leg costs so I don't see what buying an arm or leg would do if you have to give up a leg and arm to get one, Thankfully they accepted credit, but if I had to I would sacrifice both of my arms and legs for you." The digimon says not understanding that the phrase "arm and a leg" doesn't mean literally.  
" That's so sweet!" The plant cries as the two begin to kiss.

A few minutes later Yoshino comes home seeing the two kissing.

" Awww! How cute! I take it you two are together now." Yoshino asks cutely.  
" You bet!" The couple cry in unision. " What's this?" Yoshino questions noticing the jar.  
" Agumon got that for me!" Lalamon replies." Why would..." Yoshino then realizes why Agumon gave her a heart.  
" Well, I guess I better be going." Agumon says. " Bye!" Yoshino says to their digimon's boyfriend.  
" Come back soon, sweetie." Lalamon coos while blushing. " Oh! before I forget, Yoshino, Boss really likes you." Agumon mentions before leaving.  
" You should ask him out then, Yoshi!" Lalamon says excitedly." Okay." Yoshino says dialing the phone.

The next day at DATS the two new couples are working when...

" Marcus, This came for you in the mail." Kudamon says handing Marcus an envelope.  
Marcus opens up the envelope, and is shocked at what he sees.  
" **4,000** dollars for a **HEART**! **AGUMON**!" Yells Marcus angerly.  
" The fault's of the employee are the responsibilities of the boss." Agumon replies innocently.  
" That line isn't going to work this time!" Marcus says as he starts chasing his 'employee' around the room.  
" It was Gaomon's Idea!" Agumon points out." When I said that I didn't expect him to go out and buy a heart." admits the boxing dog.  
" Yeah, but this is Marcus and Agumon we're talking about, they're a couple of idiots." chuckles Thomas.  
" Yeah." begins Yoshino." But they're our idiots." finishes Lalamon. " Those two make quite the pair, Don't they Sampson?" Kudamon says to his partner.  
" Yeah, At least if Marcus's heart fails from this chase we now have a replacement." Jokes Commander Sampson.

Marcus and Agumon spend the rest of the day 'playing chase.'

Author's note: Bet you guys never saw that ending coming! Who buys an actual heart for love purposes?... Aparrently Agumon in this case.


End file.
